The Goddess of Magic
by Averyinterestingperson
Summary: Raised away from his relatives, Harry came to the school with scowl on his face and many secrets best left hidden. Where was he? How did this come to happen?


**AN: People seem to keep yammering about how Harry Potter being a son of Hecate is cliched, but I seem to never find any of them. I don't see many about Roman Demi Harry either. And so, an idea had been born. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and PJATO had never been mine, and it never will.**

-X-

Harry Potter was a strange child indeed. At one time, everything it Privet Drive was perfectly fine. In the next day, a boy with black hair and eerily glowing green eyes suddenly appeared as the four year old nephew of the respectable Dursley family, going to the local kindergarten with their child, Dudley.

In barely a week, rumors had already started to pop up like stubborn weeds, like the one about how Vernon cheated with another lady, or how Harry was actually a kidnap victim, it was chaos. In a week, the adults in the Dursley household went from mildly uncomfortable to downright hysterical. Sure, they tried to stem the more ridiculous stories, but the women of Little Whinging were vicious and bored. A truly scary combination.

In just a week, all the respect everyone had for the Dursleys vanished like dew in the morning, replaced with ill-meaning comments and unsubtle stares. I People were wondering, and rightly so, since this mysterious sister of Petunia's was never even mentioned in any conversation they had, nor had there been any hide nor tail of her in the whole house. It seemed awfully convenient that some mysterious sister had suddenly died when Harry randomly showed up to go to school.

In that one week, any trace of love or kindness from Harry's relatives immediately disappeared.

-X-

"Out, out!" Shouted Uncle Vernon. Along with that announcement came a five year old Harry tumbling out the door again.

Harry had no idea how he gained the ire of his uncle so badly. He tried his best to be a good boy, helping his aunt (even though she wouldn't give him a choice anyways), eating whatever he was was given, even getting the best grades possible at school, even with his learning disabilities (whatever those were). He was possibly a better version of Dudley, with all the manners and none of the temper tantrums or the fat.

Indeed, Harry rarely got upset at all, owing to the fact that his eyes would turn purple if he was truly angry. At least, that was what his one friend (Lydia) told him. It made everyone wary of riling him up, even Dudley.

For some reason, however, his aunt and uncle (mostly his uncle) would have enough of him and give him a punishment of some kind, sometimes locking him up in his cupboard or something.

This time, however, his punishment was rather nice for a change. He was supposed to be out of the house for the night. So as he felt his eyes burn from getting tossed so hard, he quickly went to the nearby park and climbed a nice large tree. He probably sleep there for the night, where the thick foliage would shelter him from the worst of the wind but let him smell fresh air.

As he laid on the thick rough bark of the branch, he wondered what he did to deserve such a terrible life. It was not by any means _his_ fault that strange thing seemed to happen near and around him. For some reason, there were some things that happened because of some weird people and things only he could see, like the massive flaming dog that broke in the class room and set the teacher's desk on fire. Since he was the only one in the room and dogs apparently couldn't burn things, he was put to the blame.

As he thought these deep thoughts, a strange pulling sensation appeared in his chest. It was like an itch that he had to scratch, so he followed the pull down the tree, out of the park, and towards the forest. The pull abruptly ended when he reached a stream in the forest. Surprised, he looked up and around, only to be startled into a cry as he saw a pair of amber glowing eyes in the dark.

 _A youngling? So far away?_

The sound seemed to echo everywhere. He couldn't know where it came from, it seemed to have been from all around him, but it seemed to have been from the eyes. "Wh-who are you?" Harry asked loudly, scared but trying to hide it. His teacher said that the animals get angry if he sounded afraid.

 _Ah, I see why_ She _asked me to come here._

The eyes seemed to advance forward towards Harry, prompting him to scoot backwards a little.

 _Do not be afraid, child._ A large gray paw came out of the shadows. A second followed it, making barely any noise on the brown leaves strewn on the forest floor. _I am here to help._ Finally, a head appeared in the moonlight, looking vaguely like the flaming dog but much more elegant and beautiful. A wolf, then.

-X-

Harry knew that he should've been afraid, terrified even. He was sitting next to a wolf for the gods' sake! A wolf whose mouth was so big he could probably stick his whole head into it.

But for some reason, he felt reassured when he saw the wolf, like an inside voice was whispering at him the long him to trust her.

The gray wolf introduced herself as Lupa, the mother wolf. She told him that she knew his mother, that she sent her here to take him to America. Harry was skeptical for some reasons, mostly because his aunt was his actual _aunt_ , which meant his mother was her sister. The other reason was because he was always told that his mother was dead. Lupa dissuade his skepticism, though. She gave him a rather simple explanation about his real mum and paused his questions for later.

Somehow, they were supposed to go to a "wolf house" in California in an hour. Lupa had him get on her and as she ran, the world seemed to stretch around them. About half an hour later, during which Harry bombarded the wolf with more questions, they reappeared in front of something that looked like an empty concrete pool. The more interesting thing was that it was day. Harry was sure they left at night, but now it looked like the sun was at its highest place. Strange. Harry got off Lupa.

 _This is the Wolf House. You will be staying with me until you are ready,_ she told him.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

 _You will see. For now, sleep._

Harry was about to reply, saying that he wasn't tired, but a wave of sleepiness washed over him, and he laid down under some trees.

-X-

Lady Lupa, the Mother Wolf, was pondering the little boy that slept in the shade of an oak tree. He looked thin, as if he didn't eat much in the care of what she saw as his family. _Or couldn't._ Nothing she couldn't work with, though. She could see the potential in the young cub when they were in the woods, how she could practically smell the fear from him, but he did not tremble, nor did is voice shook (much).

Oh, yes, she could definitely work with the boy. The only thing she wondered about was what his mother was up to. _Oh, my lady Trivia, what are your intentions?_

The Wolf Mother sat and watched her youngest cub sleep off any jet lag he might have in a magically induced rest. As Apollo rode his chariot towards the horizon, Lupa twitched her ears towards the woods to the north. Her hunting pack had returned, along with her other young trainee.

-X-

 **First chapter, I was bored with my other story and this one had been in my thoughts for some time. What do you think?**


End file.
